On-package phased-array antennas are generally utilized in combination with millimeter wave microelectronic devices for applications that require the high speed data transmission rates (e.g. gigabytes per second) over wireless links. Low dielectric constant (low-k) and low loss tangent dielectric material are required between elements of the antennas and the underlying ground plane within the microelectronic substrate (to which the antennas and microelectronic devices are attached) to achieve high bandwidth, high gain, and high efficiency, as is understood to those skilled in the art. Currently, the microelectronic substrates used for such microelectronic configurations are not optimized for millimeter wave frequencies (about 30 GHz-300 GHz).